


How my cat dressed for Halloween

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

“แฮ่!”

 

/ปัง!/  
อดัมปิดประตูทันทีหลังจากที่มีก้อนอะไรขาว ๆ พุ่งตรงมาหาเขา ฟังจากเสียง ชัดเจนว่าเป็นออสการ์ แต่การแต่งตัวนั่นมันอะไรกัน อดัมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ผลักประตูอีกครั้ง ก้าวเข้าไปพร้อมปิดลงอย่างเดิมให้เรียบร้อย สายตามองประเมินร่างตรงหน้า ร่างของผู้ชายอายุสามสิบแปดสูงร้อยเจ็ดสิบสามที่ถูกพันด้วยทิชชู่หนา ๆ ไว้ทั้งตัว

 

“หลอกหรือเลี้ยง?”

 

“ถ้าหลอกจะทำยังไง” พอถามออกไปแบบนั้นก็รู้สึกได้เลยว่าริมฝีปากใต้ทิชชู่นี่ต้องคว่ำอยู่แน่ ๆ อดัมหัวเราะ หยิบช็อคโกแลตบาร์ที่ตั้งใจนำมาให้คนรักของตนเองอยู่แล้วออกจากกระเป๋ามายื่นให้คนตรงหน้า “เลี้ยง”

 

“เย้!” อารมณ์เปลี่ยนไปทันตาเลยทีเดียว

 

“ว่าแต่นายจะกินยังไงน่ะ”

 

“ก็แกะ ๆ ตรงนี้” ออสการ์ชี้ไปที่จุดหนึ่งบนใบหน้าซึ่งคงเป็นริมฝีปากแล้วค่อย ๆ แหวกเยื่อกระดาษออกแล้วก็ลดมือลงแกะห่อขนมอย่างตั้งใจ อดัมมองสำรวจร่างกายนั้นอีกครั้ง เผลอกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกใหญ่เมื่อนึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้

 

“หมดไปกี่ม้วนน่ะ”

 

“ก็เยอะอยู่”

 

“...ข้างใต้นั้นสวมอะไรไว้หรือเปล่า”

 

“สวมซี่ ชั้นในไง” คนตัวเล็กตอบคำถามอย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรแล้วก็เคี้ยวช็อคโกแลตหยับ ๆ ก่อนจะสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อมือใหญ่ฟาดเข้าที่บั้นท้ายเต็มแรง ดวงตากลมตวัดมองร่างสูงอย่างเคือง ๆ “อะไร”

 

“เปลืองของ”

 

“ก็อยากเล่น”

 

อดัมไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่ออีก จนกระทั่งช็อคโกแลตชิ้นสุดท้ายหายเข้าปากออสการ์ไป

 

“ฉันอยากฉีกมันออกหมดเลย”

 

เรียวคิ้วหนาอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์เลิกขึ้น นัยน์ตาฉาบแววซุกซนขึ้นมาทันที “ฉีกออกแล้วจะทำอะไรต่อล่ะ”

 

“มีเซ็กส์กับนายบนโซฟา หรือบนพื้น กำแพง ตรงไหนสักที่ในห้อง แล้วใช้ทิชชู่บนตัวนายเช็ดทำความสะอาด” ความจริงจังในน้ำเสียงทุ้มนั่นทำให้ออสการ์หลุดหัวเราะออกมา เขาก้าวเข้าใกล้คนตัวโต เงยหน้าขึ้นมอง “ก็ทำสิ”

 

บทสนทนาหลังจากนั้นถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นการแลกลิ้นจูบดูดดื่มแทนเอื้อนเอ่ยถ้อยคำ  
อย่างนี้ก็ไม่เปลืองของโดยเปล่าประโยชน์แล้วนะ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
